


You have been served

by ConsultingStag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal's horrible puns, I don't know shit about cooking anything fancy, M/M, Murder Husbands, mainly of the counter therein, misuse of Hannibal's kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is well aware of the fact that Hannibal enjoys cooking for them every day, but he still feels bad about leaving all the work to Hannibal and decides to do something about it for his own peace of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The heart of the home

"Lamprey à la Bordelaise,",Hannibal said, carefully placing one of the deliciously looking dish in front of Will before settling down with his own. "Bon Appètit"

It was still beyond Will how the other managed to make anything on a plate look like art even if Hannibal always took hours in the kitchen. Honestly, Will felt bad for only receiving fancy after fancy dish and contributing next to nothing himself besides washing, cutting and slicing whatever Hannibal put in front of him. It wasn't like he  _couldn't_ cook, but compared to the magic Hannibal worked in the kitchen his skill wasn't even worth mentioning. Admittedly, Hannibal didn't mind all the cooking, quite the contrary. He enjoyed preparing food for Will and observing him eat. Still, it didn't sit right with Will.

"Is something the matter, Will? You seem troubled." Hannibal's piercing gaze seemed to force the answer straight out of Will's throat. 

He felt his cheeks heating slightly even before he breathed the first word and cursed his traitorous body. After killing, kissing and everything else he'd done with Hannibal this really shouldn't make him feel like a teenager asking for a date.

"I'm aware that my skills, when it comes to cooking, aren't nearly anywhere near the level you are used to but I'd like to, I mean if you want to that is," Will stammered when he saw the small smile that barely tugged at Hannibal's lips. "I'd like to prepare dinner for us from time to time."

The look Hannibal gifted him with made Will's breath catch in his throat. Even after all the times Hannibal had looked at him like this it still felt foreign, alien to Will to be regarded with such adoration and love.

"It would be my pleasure. I'd very much like to experience your cooking, my dear Will."

 

Of course, Hannibal was well aware of the fact that Will's skill were barely more than adequate but hearing Will uttering the words, his slightly flushed cheeks and his obvious embarrassment pleased Hannibal immensely. People had rarely ever invited Hannibal for dinner after having tasted his talent. Without a doubt Will was nervous and afraid of somehow disappointing Hannibal, he could smell Will's worry, it hung practically tangible in the air between them. It was exquisite. Besides, he appreciated everything Will did for him. Everything he had done and would do for him.

It was a first for him to be accepted and loved in such a way even after knowing the darkest parts and black holes of his soul.

 

Staring at his empty plate Will felt the nervousness creeping up on him, trying to strangle every sane thought he owned and drowning him in immobility. After all the things he had seen and committed it was vexing that such a comparably simple task send his heart aflutter with nerves. It made his new scars itch.

Rationally, he knew that there was no reason to be nervous, that Hannibal would be pleased with Will's gesture no matter how bad the dish would taste, though of course quality food would please Hannibal more. It was like trying to convince your paranoia that there was no reason to be so frightened. The conscious self was well aware that this was true but the primal level didn't understand, continuing to shy away terrified.

 

The question of what to prepare kept Will awake for some time, sitting in the living room and scrolling through the internet. Then recipe shouldn't be too easy but not so difficult that Will would totally embarrass himself. When he finally went to bed he could positively feel the amusement radiating off of Hannibal. The man seemed to have a thing for relishing in Will's troubles far too much to make it okay. Sometimes he really wanted to smother the man with his own pillow.

 

Although the dishes he had chosen weren't overly difficult, at least he hoped they weren't, he had felt compelled to do a three course menu. Of course he didn't delude himself, thinking that he'd ever be able to make something that scratched Hannibal's standards, but he at least wanted to try as hard as he could. Though everything had names he at least could pronounce properly. 

Soon, Will fell into an uneasy sleep. Plagued by images of Hannibal's face split between amusement, adoration and disgust as Will served his meals. 

  
The rays of daylight proofed to be little better, reason still battling with fears and sending him askew throughout the whole day. Why couldn't he have just asked Hannibal to teach him how to cook some of the fancy meals, though they never would've tasted as good? Or asked if he could prepare breakfast every morning? Will sighed as he strolled through the ridiculously huge supermarket trying to locate the next item on his list.

 

 

The smell emerging from the kitchen wasn't unpleasant but Hannibal already knew not to expect a culinary delicacy from Will. Still, he was excited to taste the meal Will made for them both, simply because it was Will and the fact that he wanted to do something for Hannibal.

An appealing salad with a few slices of grilled salmon and complimented with asparagus greeted his sight when an adorably anxious Will emerged from the kitchen.

"Bonefish salad with a citrus vinaigrette, " Will tried to place the plate gracefully in front of Hannibal but didn't quite succeed. "Only two people at this table tonight." 

The fraction of a smile appeared on his face." I don't mind it being just two people gracing tonight's dinner as long as it's you I can enjoy it with." He positively loved bringing a blush to Will's face.

"Some say the dinner table is the heart of the home. All activities cease for a while to settle down and enjoy one's meal." 

"I would wager that for most homes the wife is the heart. Take her out and what all would cease working before someone else takes on the part?" 

"True, but we are not most households, unless you wanted to imply something with the part of the wife." Will choked a bit on a piece of salmon to the soft sound of Hannibal's amused chuckle. Hannibal was well aware that Will had not meant it like that, probably remembering his childhood home, but he couldn't help tease the man.

 

Neither the bonefish salad nor the spicy tuna bowl with jasmin rice and passion fruit salsa had been bad and it was gratifying to tell Will so, just to see his face break into relieved smile. The Jamaican coconut pie proved that Will had an obvious talent when it came to baking and Hannibal made a mental note to prepare desert with Will from time to time. Hannibal loved baking as well, but not quite as much as cooking. A nagging suspicion at the back of his mind told him it was because it was vegetarian far too often but he chose to ignore it.

 

Though Will had protested vehemently, Hannibal helped cleaning the table, stopping only the tiniest fraction of a second when he entered the kitchen. It was no surprise Will had wanted to clean up on his own, trying to spare Hannibal the sight that greeted him now.

Dirty pans and dishes littered a good part of the kitchen, spilled sauce here and there, leftover or improper cut ingredients still decorating various surfaces of cutting boards.

"Sorry," Will glanced at Hannibal, shrugging a bit guiltily. "My time management for preparing a three course menu still needs improving. I don't know how you accomplish it to leave the kitchen so spotless."

It really was painfully obvious that this had been Will's first full menu, completely prepared and executed all by himself. Hannibal felt equally parts troubled by the state of his kitchen and touched by Will's attempt to please him.

His gaze settled on Will who tried to not shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

"Tomorrow we'll begin practising how to properly conduct a demanding dinner, though your effort has been rather pleasing for a novice." 


	2. You have been served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't planned like that at all but Will took my initial idea and kind of ran in a completely different direction with it. At least the counter scene remained more or less

The kitchen was spotless ones more, back to it's meticulous state of cleanliness, though Hannibal was sure it wouldn't remain that way for long once he started to teach Will how to properly cook a three course dinner without running out of time. With him here to supervise the end result would be easier to clean up than the day before but Hannibal wasn't fooling himself. It would take much time before Will's skill in the kitchen would satisfy him completely.

Of course the menu Hannibal had chosen for this evening was nothing too difficult for Will, or at least not with Hannibal's help.

He allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth for a fleeting moment. Working in the kitchen was always wonderful, he loved to be so in control over the things he worked with. Being able to do this together with Will was the icing on the cake so to speak. Teaching the man new things and helping him had become Hannibal's favourite part time occupation.

It had started simple enough, with Will asking Hannibal to translate something for him and turned quickly into Hannibal teaching Will various languages. It was inconceivably pleasing and satisfying to observe even the smallest improvement in Will's skill and even more so to watch Will's face when Hannibal told him that he deserved a reward.

  
The clock showed half past five, time to start with the preparations. They would start with the fruit sorbet, then move onto ready as much of the main course and the appetiser as possible.

Will walked into the kitchen as if on cue and Hannibal handed him an apron. He had assisted Will preparing the venison terrine with arugula the day before, marinating it and then finishing it this morning so it would be ready in the evening. No doubt the most time consuming part of tonight's dinner.

The sorbet was rather easy to make, Hannibal only had to correct Will on the amount of sugar he used, because he had let Will read the recipe merely once. Only a list with ingredients for each dish was placed on the counter and if Will didn't know how to proceed he asked. Which was rather often. Hannibal didn't mind though, he quite enjoyed helping Will after all.

  
Hannibal leaned in close, front brushing Will's back as he looked over the man's shoulder and whispered in his ear: "If you don't add more sugar your sorbet is going to be too icy instead of creamy." Will's hand jerked, nearly spilling the remaining sugar on the spoon all over the counter.

Oh yes, he enjoyed helping Will very much. This was his terrain and he felt powerful and in control, it was exhilarating. In nearly every other situation he could never be completely sure of Will's reactions or how his potential would shape the flow of events. Here he knew what he could expect from Will and have the man needing to rely on him. It came close to the feeling of hunting together, but even then Will sometimes was unpredictable.

  
Next was the bread rolls to be served together with the terrine. It was an easy standard recipe that could be polished easily with dried fruit or a filling. When Will asked about the measurements, Hannibal couldn't resist invading Will's personal space once more and take his hand to guide him. The quickening pulse underneath his gentle grip was simply exquisite. The knowledge of evoking such reactions was something he relished in every time. He pressed a bit closer, savouring the smell of Will that penetrated his nose with every inhale.

  
"You're horrible, Hannibal", Will mumbled when Hannibal's thumb started tracing small patterns onto his inner wrist without faltering in directing Will.

Hannibal puffed a small chuckle into Will's ear just to see the man shudder slightly.

  
"I could be much more horrible, my dear Will", he promised before letting go and stepping to the oven to preheat it. It was entertaining and pleasing to get Will flustered with tiny gestures. Knowing that he didn't have to do much to get a reaction and smelling the change in Will's odour. It was like tasting fine wine. One only needs a small sip to revel in it's luscious taste. Something you want to consume to the last drop but savour to the fullest at the same time.

  
The bread rolls were nicely coming along in the oven while Will peeled the potatoes for the au-gratin while Hannibal enjoyed tormenting Will with small touches and fleeting moments of pressing too close. Normally he wouldn't disturb anyone working in the kitchen, but watching Will squirm and trying not to lose focus was just too tempting to resist, just like Wilde said: "The only thing I cannot resist is temptation". Pushing Will had always been something he enjoyed, whether it was to a breaking-point or towards a solution. Will's feebly protests of Hannibal's touches weren't voiced in honesty and they both knew it. Will's handling of the knife became more and more inaccurate and for once Hannibal was not quick enough to realise before it was already too late. The knife, sharpened beforehand by him personally, sliced into Will's forefinger effortlessly, jerking a curse from Will's lips before bringing his finger to his mouth out of habit. Before it could reach Will's lips though Hannibal's hand intercepted the course, smoothly redirecting it towards his own. The redness against Will's pale skin looked simply divine. It was a sight Hannibal had captured in his mind again and again, whenever the possibility arose. It suited Will, especially in his face, contrasting beautifully with his pallor and hair. It was a look Hannibal wanted Will to wear to the end of time.

  
The coppery taste of Will's mouth and the slightly rough texture of his finger filled Hannibal's senses. He sucked and Will whimpered. Will turned his head to get a look at Hannibal's face and mouth and his knees almost buckled when Hannibal's tongue tenderly traced the cut. The hand not holding onto Will's wrist sneaked around his front, twisted underneath his sweater and trailed across his belly, fingernails scratching over soft flesh. Will let his head drop onto Hannibal's shoulder with a small groan. Hannibal continued caressing Will's skin, grazing a nipple to delight in Will's shudder. He stopped when Will started to squirm slightly against his hold, pulse thrumming against Hannibal's tongue and cheeks lovely flushed. Hannibal turned Will around, teeth closing over Will's finger, not hurting, just holding in place. Lips split into a smirk at the sight of wide blown pupils.

Will leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, his free hand crumpled Hannibal's expensive shirt while tucking to urge him as close as possible again. Hannibal hefted Will onto the counter easily and demanding legs folded over Hannibal's hips, ankles crossed behind his back and a sweet moan filled Hannibal's ear as their groins pressed together.

  
"Why, Doctor Lecter," Will breathed "I thought  you wanted to teach me how to cook?"

  
Hannibal hummed in affirmation while stripping Will of his shirt as quick as possible short of using the knife.

  
"Don't worry, Will," he said in a smooth voice, shoving the cutting board along with the ingredients as far away as possible and planting wet kisses over Will's now exposed skin. "I plan to continue our cooking lesson, but I'm fairly certain you won't mind some activity to stir your appetite."

  
Chuckling, Will lay down on the counter after some wriggling, feet still trapping Hannibal's waist and looking up at him expectantly.

  
"I do like working out, but don't blame me if there are hairs in dinner later." The displeased look on Hannibal's face as he looked up from his current occupation of tasting every inch of Will's skin made him laugh until sharp teeth replaced it with a moan.

  
"I'd of course assume full responsibility if something as unfortunate as that were to happen," Hannibal said seriously, effectively silencing another wave of laughter by burying his face in Will's crotch.

  
"That's a relief then, I know how you can get about your food." Will's teasing tone was ignored completely in favour of discarding his trousers and eliciting a sharp gasp from Will's throat by mouthing his member though the underwear.

  
"However, I do fear that we have to hurry up, otherwise the bread rolls will be burned and unfit for consumption." Will groaned in frustration.

  
"Are you kidding me? Can't you just go over there and take them out of the oven?" Will didn't need to see Hannibal's face to know that there was a tiny wicked grin to be found on his features.

  
"If I were to do that they won't ever reach their true flavour. Besides, this is merely an appetiser, so to say. It is not supposed to fill you." Will couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Surely Hannibal couldn't be serious? He wanted to bang his head on the counter for being so stupid. Of course Hannibal wouldn't have sex while preparing dinner. It was a wonder that Will was lying here surrounded with ingredients. He made a face at that thought. Maybe not that unusual for Hannibal.

  
"I'm not preparing dinner with fucking blue balls," Will stated firmly, glaring at Hannibal as best as he could while feeling Hannibal's breath tease his cock through the thin material of his briefs.

  
"Language, Will," Hannibal chastised mildly. "I never said that I wouldn't let you come." Will breathed a sigh of relief. 

  
Will raised an eyebrow. "Not supposed to fill me? So you're gonna prepare dinner with blue balls?"Sometimes it was even with his empathy impossible to understand how such an educated man as Hannibal could make such awful puns.

  
The briefs were pulled down by graceful fingers that skimmed ever so slightly over his aching erection. "I would prefer if you not phrase it that way, but your assumption is accurate." Will's eyebrow climbed higher at that. He most certainly wasn't going to argue as long as Hannibal wouldn't leave him to take his frustration out on the remaining ingredients.

 

"Throughout the rest of the evening," Hannibal's hand began to stroke quick and efficiently, punctuating every word and Will smacked his head on the counter with a low groan as his nerve endings hummed with sensation. "I want you to picture in vivid detail exactly what I am going to do to you the very second the last piece of sorbet has been consumed." Will only managed a whimper as the clever, teasing mouth closed around his member and began to mercilessly reduce Will to short gasps and moans.

  
"Describe what I would do to you, Will." Hot breath ghosted over Will's erection making him shiver while his brain struggled to understand what Hannibal required of it.

  
"You would watch me, not impatient but -ah! so good- hungry," It was difficult to concentrate let alone formulate a proper sentence while Hannibal was doing all sorts of thought robbing things. "You would wait until I was finished and then you -shit, Hannibal!- you would take me right there so you won't have to wait any longer. There would be lube somewhere in your suit and -ah!- and," Will's fingers digged painfully into the counter, trying to find any sort purchase to keep himself from coming already. "and you would take your time undressing me because you want to savour but you, you would remained dressed while fucking me slowly and-" Hannibal growled in affirmation or pleasure. Will didn't know he couldn't think anymore. He was tethering on the edge and his brain refused to work.

  
Will pushed himself up a little, panting breath only interrupted by sounds Hannibal found as pleasant as Will found them embarrassing, to sink fingers into lank hair and drag blunt fingernails over scull. "H-Hannibal!" Will managed to choke out before the smallest scrape of teeth let stars explode behind his eyes. He could feel Hannibal swallowing and then continue to lazily suck until Will grew impatient and began tugging Hannibal's hair. Hannibal complied, moving up the pliant body so Will could press their mouths together. Blown pupils send a satisfied shiver down Will's spine. 

  
Hannibal's head whipped around to look at the oven and a satisfied smile tugged at the mouth that only moments ago reduced Will to a mess. "It appears you finished just in time, Will, the bread rolls smell excellent." 

Will snorted and let himself be lifted down to stand on slightly unsteady legs. No matter how talented Hannibal's mouth was in most areas, making puns definitely wasn't one of those.

 


End file.
